Survivor - The Johto Outback
by californication28
Summary: 16 Pokemon left in the Johto outback must outwit, outplay, and outlast each other. Rated PG for some language. Final Chapter up!!
1. The Start

Survivor - The Johto Outback  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Survivor or Pokemon. I realize others have wrote similar stories, but this is not a cheap rip off.   
  
Note - All talk has been translated to English.  
  
Hello, I am Porygon, the host. 16 Pokemon will be put in the middle of the Johto outback for 42 days. There, they will try to build a new civilization. Each 3 days one of the two tribes will have to vote one of their own out of the outback. Eventually, the two tribes will become one, and it is every man for himself. Pokemon will continue to be voted off until there is only one. The two tribes will be the Kogakor tribe and the Jagong tribe*. Currently, we are on a plane heading to our destination.  
  
Plane lands  
  
The tribes will have five minutes to get whatever they can from the plane.  
  
Contestants go through plane quickly, grabbing food, water, and whatever else they can.  
  
Alright, now the survivors will march to their camps. I will now tell you the tribe members.   
  
In Kogakor, there are 8 Pokemon.  
  
- Pikachu, an electric type and also one of the most popular Pokemon.  
- Golbat, a flying Pokemon that really isn't popular.  
- Machoke, a strong fighting type.  
- Mr.Mime, a very freakish Pokemon.  
- Scyther, a bug type that has very sharp hands.  
- Sudowoodo, I can't tell if it's a plant or not.  
and  
- Snorlax, a lazy Pokemon.  
  
  
  
  
And in Jagong, there are also 8 Pokemon.  
  
- Squirtle, a rather friendly turtle Pokemon.  
- Charmander, a friendly fire type.  
- Seel, a ice type. (Sorry for lack of description)  
- Skarmory, a tough steel type.  
- Meowth, a plotting cat.  
- Murkrow, a very dark Pokemon.  
- Ditto, somewhat as a parrot. (As in it copys other things)  
and  
- Hoppip, a grass type that gets stuck in wind easily.  
  
Now, we will focus on the two tribes. Goodbye.  
  
See Kogakor tribe walking to camp.  
  
Sentret - Well, as we have been walking, I already know who I despise the most. This idiotic Snorlax keeps making us stop so he can take a nap. Everyone seems to be getting annoyed.   
  
Pikachu - The walk is just murder. Snorlax has it rather easy, well we do all the work.  
  
Scyther - How are we going to survive the outback if we can't get to camp in less then a day?  
  
Snorlax - The walk is very difficult. I'm amazed I haven't fallen over. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to sleep a little bit.  
  
We now switch to Jagong.  
  
Seel - So far, the walk has been easy. We have been walking at a good pace and not taking to many breaks. We'll proably be there in another 30 minutes.  
  
Ditto - So far, the walk has been easy. We have been walking at a good pace and not taking to many breaks. We'll proably be there in another 30 minutes.  
  
Murkrow - If you haven't noticed, Ditto seems to only say what other people say. It's rather annoying.  
Ditto - If you haven't noticed, Ditto seems to only say what other people say. It's rather annoying.  
  
Jagong makes it to there camp.  
  
We now see Kogakor make it to their camp.  
  
Golbat - Damn, it took three hours to make it to camp! That idiotic arse Snorlax held us up! Excuse my language, but that "beep" head should of kept up the pace.  
  
Pikachu - Well, we have begun making shelter. Snorlax is still sleeping, but Sudwoodo is telling us exactly what we should do. He isn't the boss!  
  
Sudwoodo - My ideas are going to waste. So far, these thick headed fools are using twigs and leaves. But with my ideas, we could have a shelter built out of rocks, but NOOOOO!  
  
Switches to scene of Jagong. They are working hard on their shelter.  
  
Hoppip - We decided to make are shelter out of sticks and stones. So far it appears Ditto, is breaking his bones, if he had any.   
  
Meowth - Ditto is a weakling, plain and simple. If I had to vote someone off right now, it would be him.  
  
Charmandar - So far, me and Squirtle have agreed to vote for the same person each time. We have formed a small alliance.  
  
Ditto - So far, me and Squirtle have agreed to vote for the same person each time. We have formed a small alliance.  
  
Swith to Kogakor night time scene.  
  
They are all lying under there shelter trying to sleep.  
  
Switch to next morning.  
  
Pickachu and Mr. Mime head to check out the mailbox.  
Pikachu - We have mail!  
  
Mr. Mime - I wonder what it is?  
  
Switch to Jagong. They have also gotten the message and returned to camp.  
  
Meowth - The letter says, " its been so soon, but one tribe must loose. You will go to the river and swim for immunity." That doesn't ryhme.  
  
Ditto - The letter says, " its been so soon, but one tribe must loose. You will go to the river and swim for immunity." That doesn't ryhme.  
  
Skarmory - Shut UP!  
  
Both tribes are at the river  
  
Polygon - Hi guys. Today, your tribes will be competing for immunity. Your goal is to get every member of your tribe to the other side. Once they are all there, you will send one member to the top of a look out station. First group with all their people on shore and get a tribe member on the lookout station wins. You can't fly. Lets go.  
  
Porygon - Survivors, are you ready. GO!  
  
Both tribes run to water. Jagong leaps in and starts swimming. Kogakor is faced with a problem.  
  
Sentret - Snorlax fell asleep!  
  
Snorlax - Zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Pikachu - What do we do?  
  
Golbat - I have an idea!  
  
Jagong is swimming slowly to the other side.  
  
Meowth - Where are those saps?  
  
Seel - I see them!  
  
Kogakor is riding Snorlax quickly down the river.   
  
Meowth - How'd they do that?  
  
Switch to Kogakor.  
  
Scyther - Were going to win!  
  
Mr. Mime - Yeah!  
  
Sudowoodo - Guys, I think I am slipping!  
  
Sudowoodo falls into the river.  
  
Golbat - Damn!  
  
Pikachu - Don't worry, Sudowoodo is a plant, and plants flought quickly to land.  
  
Kogakor makes it to shore.  
  
Pikachu - Now we wait for the plant.  
  
They wait, but Jagong makes it to shore.  
  
Meowth - Were two late!  
  
Seel - No! There missing the tree.  
  
Ditto - No! There missing the tree.  
  
Charmander climbs to top.  
  
Porygon - Jogong wins. Kogakor, see you tonight.  
  
Sudowoodo comes out of the water.  
  
Pikachu - What happened? Aren't plants supposed to float.  
  
Sudowoodo - I'm not a plant, I'm a rock.  
  
Group - What? Why didn't you tell us?  
  
Sudowoodo - Isn't it obvious?  
  
We now see Kogakor at Tribal Council.  
  
Porygon - Hi. Now, were going to jump right to voting. We'll start with Sentret.  
  
Sentret - I'm voting off Sudowoodo. I was going to vote off Snorlax till the challenge. He cost us everything because he didn't tell us he was a rock.  
  
Pickachu makes his vote.  
  
Pikachu - I'm voting off Snorlax since he has done little to help us. He's a good raft but nothing else.  
  
Everyone else votes.  
  
Porygon - Time to count the votes. After they have been read, the chosen one will live the council.  
  
First vote - Sudowoodo   
  
Second vote - Sudowoodo   
  
Third vote - Snorlax  
  
Fourth vote - Snorlax  
  
Fifth vote - Sudowoodo   
  
Sixth vote - Snorlax  
  
Seventh vote - Sudowoodo   
Final vote - Sudowoodo   
  
Porygon - Sudowoodo, the tribe has spoken.  
  
Porygon puts out his torch.  
  
Porygoon - The rest of you, leave the council and go back to sleep.  
  
Show ends  
  
Vote breakdown  
  
Pikachu - Snorlax  
  
Golbat - Sudowoodo   
  
Machoke - Sudowoodo   
  
Mr. Mime - Snorlax  
  
Scyther - Sudowoodo   
  
Sentret - Sudowoodo   
  
Sudowoodo - Snorlax  
  
Snorlax - Sudowoodo   
  
*Tribe names mean nothing.  
  
So, that is the end of the first episode. Please only review if Positive, though any suggestions are welcome.  
  



	2. Backstab

Survivor - The Johto Outback  
  
  
We start the show at Kogakor. Pikachu is the only one up and is making breakfast.  
  
Pickachu - I can't believe Sudowoodo was voted off. Snorlax is far more worthless. He also eats ten times more then the rest of us. I have to use double the food supply just for breakfast.  
  
Machoke - I am so relieved that Sudowoodo dude is no longer here. All he did was tell us how to build are fort. He was a worthless pice of "beep" I say.  
  
The scene switches to Jagong, where everyone is up and making breakfast.  
  
Skarmory - It feels great to be here with no one missing!  
  
Ditto - It feels great to be here with no one missing!  
  
Charmander - Are you sure about that?  
  
Murkrow - Away from others. Me, Ditto, and Meowth have a small alliance, and, if we had to vote someone else off right now, it would be Squirtle. He hasn't benefited the team enough.  
  
Switches to Kogakor. They are eating breakfast.  
  
Mr. Mime - Snorlax, do you have to eat that much?  
  
Snorlax - I'm hungry.  
  
Scyther - We have to live off this for a lot more days.  
  
Scyther - Snorlax is really ticking me off. We are gonna starve to death cause of him.  
  
We see Pikachu and Golbat go to the mailbox to find a bar of soap and a note.  
  
Golbat - Hell, could they give us any less soap?  
  
Pikachu - Reading to the tribe You have had no baths or showers or wafts, but now you could win a boatload of bath.  
  
Sentret - Who writes these things?  
  
Both tribes meet porygon at an obstacle course.  
  
Porygon - So, how are you all today. Today we will be competing for a variety of products to increase your hygene. To win the soap, the shampoo, the toothpaste and brushes, and the toilet paper, you and your tribe must go through an obstacle course. You will be tied together, and to win all wour members must cross the finish line.   
  
Tribes are tied to ropes  
  
Porygon - Survivors, are you ready. GO!   
  
Both tribes cross over a rope bridge, and then run through tires. After that, Jagong has a slight lead.  
  
But they then must run through water, and Jagong falls behind.  
  
Both climd up a net, with Kogakor leading.  
  
Both tribes are tired.  
  
They are even when they climb up a wall. When they get to the bottom, however, Kogakor has the lead.  
  
It is neck and neck run to the finish line, untill Snorlax falls asleep.  
  
Golbat - Damn!!  
  
Pikachu - This can't be happening!  
  
Jagong crosses the finish line and wins.  
  
Porygon - Jagong, it looks like you will be a little cleaner.  
  
We go to Jagong camp where everybody but Murkrow is in the water bathing.  
  
Meowth - This is great!!!  
  
Ditto - This is great!!!  
  
Skarmory - There's nobody dope as me now that I'm fresh and clean.  
  
Charmander - It's hard to wash while trying to keep your flame lit.  
  
Meanwhile, Murkrow is looking through Squirtle's stuff.  
  
Murkrow - I found that Squirtle has smuggled food to this island. I won't announce, I'll save this till the right time.  
  
At Kogakor.  
  
Golbat - Snorlax you idiot, you blew it.  
  
Pikachu - Yeah!  
  
Snorlax - I'm sorry, I was tired.  
  
Mr. Mime - You slept 3 hours later then us!  
  
Sentret - While, I guess we will have to stay dirty.  
  
Back at Jagong Murkrow is speaking to Meowth. Ditto is right behind him. It is almost bed time for them.  
  
Murkrow - ----and that is what I found in Squirtle's stuff.  
  
Ditto - (Near the others) I looked through Squirtle's --  
  
Meowth - (grabbing him) Shut Up!  
  
Charmander - What did you do?  
  
Murkrow - He did nothing, nothing at all.  
  
They go to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Seel and Skarmory go to the mailbox.  
  
Seel - We got something.  
  
Reads it at camp.  
  
Seel - You have been together so little but now your expected to find a leader. You will select a leader, and come to the beach.  
  
Hoppip - Was that supposed to ryhme.  
  
Skarmory - I hope not.  
  
Both tribes are at the beach.  
  
Porygon - Today, you are competing for immunity. You have both selected leaders. Well, they will guide you. Your goal is to get all your members to the end. They will be tied together and blindfolded. The leader will direct them. Survivors are you ready. GO!  
  
Pickachu and Meowth are the leaders.  
  
Meowth and Pickachu are yelling directions. Kogakor seems to be doing better.  
  
Meowth - Turn right!  
  
Ditto - Turn right!  
  
They walk into the water.  
  
Meowth - Turn around!  
  
Ditto - Turn around!  
  
They are hopelessly lost and lose.  
  
Porygon - Kogakor, you win immunity.  
  
Later that day.  
  
Meowth to Murkrow.  
  
Meowth - We have to throw Ditto off.  
  
Murkrow - I agree. Not only did he blow immunity, he almost revealed my snoop through Squirtle's stuff. If we vote for him, the others will eventually target us out.  
  
At the council  
  
Porygon - Well, this is your first time here. And, it is about to rain. Kinda odd. Well, time to vote.  
  
Everyone votes.  
  
Porygon - Alright, lets read the votes.  
  
First vote - Hoppip  
  
Second vote - Ditto  
  
Third vote - Ditto  
  
Fourth vote - Ditto  
  
Fifth vote - Ditto  
  
Sixth vote - Ditto  
  
Porygon - There is no need to read the rest. Ditto, the tribe has spoken.  
  
Ditto leaves.  
  
While, head back to camp.  
  
The End  
  
Vote Breakdown (If it isn't obvious)  
  
Squirtle - Ditto  
Charmander - Ditto  
Seel - Ditto  
Skarmory - Ditto  
Meowth - Ditto  
Murkrow - Ditto  
Ditto - Hoppip  
Hoppip - Ditto  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The trap shuts

Survivor : The Johto Outback  
  
The show starts at Jagong, where a depressed Seel has just awoken.  
  
Seel - Last night we voted off Ditto, but that is not why I feel bad. I have realized the alliance between Murkrow, Meowth, and Hoppip. I could of been part of that, but now I'm a target.  
  
Murkrow - Seel is definitly a target, but, in my opinion, Squirtle is are biggest threat. He is trying to rally Skarmory, Charmander, and Seel together, to stop us. Luckily, I have the perfect trap set up for him.  
  
We switch to Kogakor, where they are all up eating Breakfast.  
  
Machoke - Good rice.  
  
Sentret - Yeah.  
  
Golbat - Do you really like it? I am not that good a cook.  
  
Golbat - I don't know whether the others are toying with me or if I am really a good cook. I think thay have some plan, but I have no idea what it could be.  
  
Mr. Mime - Why was every talking so positively about Golbat's cooking. I thought it sucked!  
  
Snorlax - Golbat is a very poor chef, in my opinion. The others are just trying to get sympathy.  
  
We switch to Jagong, where Murkrow, Meowth, and Hippop are talking.  
  
Hoppip - So, what is this secret you found?  
  
Murkrow - Well, I was digging through Squirtle's things and I have found perfect evidence to turn the tide against him. It appears are friend has smuggled food to the outback.   
  
Meowth - When should we use this info against him?  
  
Murkrow - In due time, Meowth. In due time.  
  
We then see Skarmory and Squirtle going to the mailbox.  
  
They return to camp to announce the next challenge.  
  
Skarmory - This time will compete in a puzzle contest.  
  
Squirtle - It appears the winner will win some sort of food prize.  
  
Seel - I wonder what it could be?  
  
The two tribes find Porygon near a large puzzle.  
  
Porygon - Hi. Today, you will be competing for a very nice food prize. A picnic, exactly. We have all the food you can possibly eat, but you have to earn it first. To do so, you must solve this puzzle. The puzzle will show you exactly where the picnic site is set up. First tribe to get there gets to pig out. Survivors, are you ready? GO!  
  
Both tribes work extremely hard.  
  
Pikachu - Scyther, move that piece over here!  
  
Sycther - No, that won't work!  
  
At Jagong's puzzle.  
  
Hoppip - Meowth, put that here.  
  
Meowth - Alright.  
  
Seel - Wait... that won't work!  
  
Eventually, Kogakor figures theirs out and makes a dash for the site.  
  
But Jagong is also in shase, as they have figured theirs out.  
  
It is now a foot race, but Kogakor comes out on top.  
Porygon - Congratulations Kogakor! You get to eat your self full.  
  
Kogakor starts chowing down, as Jagong leaves in despair.  
  
Kogakor camp, before the tribe turns in for the night.  
  
Scyther - Today, was wonderful. We ate so much even Snorlax got full! But, I still have concerns. Pikachu really thinks he is a leader; he was totally telling every one what to do at the puzzle. I am starting to not like him.  
  
It is morning, and, at Jagong, they have just gotten mail which states what will happen today.  
  
Skarmory - Today, for immunity, it appears we will have to eat things to win.  
  
Murkrow - This is the perfect time to redeem our selves. It is either that or put my plan into action.  
  
The tribes find Poryon near a table.  
  
Porygon - While, today you two tribes will compete for immunity. Many people who have to survive out here have to eat whatever thay can find. While, you will eat what many before have. To, win your team must eat more then the other. If you do not want to eat the item you don't have to. You have all been assigned numbers in which you will eat the corresponding food item. Let's get to it.  
  
First up is Pikachu and Squirtle.  
  
Porygon - You two have the unfortunate task of eating a Milltank brain.  
  
They are sikened.  
  
Pikachu eats it, but seams sick. Squirtle passes.  
  
Next, Golbat and Charmander must eat a cocroach.  
  
Both eat, but with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
Now, Machoke and Seel got it easy. All you two have to eat is a slice of an apple.  
  
Both are relived, and eat it.  
  
Now, Sharmory and Mr. Mime will have to eat a fly larva.  
  
Both consume it.  
  
Now, Scyther and Meowth must consume a worm.  
  
Meowth and Scyther both eat it.  
  
Sentret, Murkrow, you get a piece of chocolate.  
  
They eat it happily.  
  
Now, for the final item. Snorlax and Hoppip, you must eat a snail.  
  
Hoppip eats it quickly, but Snorlax looks at it. Jagong is praying he doesn't eat it. But he does, and Kogakor wins.  
  
At Jagong, Murkrow is talking to Meowth.  
  
Meowth - Is it time?  
  
Murkrow - Yes.  
  
Squirtle is out fishing with Meowth, while Murkrow is talking with the rest of the tribe.  
  
Murkrow - I saw Squirtle early in the day alone eating something, but it wasn't anything we had.  
  
Seel - What are you saying?  
  
Murkrow - He smuggled food to the island.  
  
Hoppip - Maybe we should look through his things.  
They look through his things to find the food.  
  
Squirtle and Meowth come back.  
  
Charmander - Why did you do this!!!  
  
Squirtle - What??  
  
Skarmory - Smuggling food.  
  
Squirtle - ----  
  
Hoppip - Answer us!  
  
Squirtle - I admit it.  
  
Charmander - I trusted you.  
  
Murkrow - The plan worked perfectly. Soon they will all be against Squirtle while Meowth, Hoppip, and myself get stronger.  
  
Skarmory - As much as I think Squirtle is a liar and cheater, I still think Murkrow masterminded this. He is quite a threat.  
  
Charmander - I trusted him, but now he lied. If he had told me his secret, I would still support him. Now, at tribal council, I am getting rid of him.  
  
Squirtle - I am ashamed. If I am voted off, it'll be for the better.  
  
Jagong heads to the council.  
  
Porygon - Alright, time to vote.  
  
Seel - (While voting) I am voting off Murkrow, as I know he had to be behind that plot against Squirtle.  
  
Porygon - Okay, let's count up the votes.  
  
Vote One - Murkrow  
Vote Two - Squirtle  
  
Vote Three - Squirtle  
  
Vote Four - Murkrow  
  
Vote Five - Squirtle  
  
Vote Six - Murkrow  
  
Final Vote - Squirtle  
  
Squirtle, the tribe has spoken.  
  
Squirtle leaves.  
  
Porygon - Well, you all can head back to camp.  
  
End of Show.  
  
Vote Breakdown  
  
Squirtle - Murkrow  
Charmander - Squirtle  
Seel - Murkrow  
Skarmory - Murkrow  
Meowth - Squirtle  
Murkrow - Squirtle  
Hoppip - Squirtle  
  
  
  



	4. Leadership Problem

Survivor : The Johto Outback  
  
The show starts where a lonely Charmander is walking on the beach.  
  
Charmander - Throwing Squirtle off was a mistake. He was my only friend, and now I have no allies. I fell for Murkrow's trap and now I must live with my actions.   
  
Murkrow - Charmander played the part of the perfect fool last night. He voted off his only strategic friend. Now, he will have to face us alone.  
  
Meowth - Unlike Murkrow, I feel Seel is a larger threat then Charmander. Seel is pretty smart, and I think he knows of are plan.   
  
The scene switches to Kogakor, where everyone is up making breakfast. Golbat is alone.  
  
Golbat - "beep"! Know one else realizes the problem we are in. Those blundering idiots don't know the hell they are creating. Pikachu has become the tyrant, telling us what to do, while we are his pawns. I hope we can stop him.  
  
Pikachu - I think I am the only leader here. Without me, this tribe would fall apart.   
  
Sentret - Pikachu is cocky and heading towards downfall. But he has Mr. Mime on his side. I can't tell if he is stupid or has a strategy planned.  
  
Scyther returns to camp with a message.  
  
Today, it seems we will be competing for a fishing set to help us fish.  
  
Golbat - Obviously.  
  
Pikachu - Alright, we have to head into this strong and beat those punks!  
  
The tribes meet at a plateu over a lake.  
  
Porygon - What's up? Today, you will be competing for the ultimate fishing kit. To win it, all of your team must jump off this sliff, into the water, and swim to the box floating in the water with your tribes name on it. Then you must swim, with the box, to shore. First tribe to do this wins the kit. Survivors, are you ready? GO!  
  
They all start jumping in the water.  
  
They swim to the boxes and swim to shore.  
  
In a very close swimming contest, Kogakor wins.  
  
They head back to camp.  
  
We switch to a shot of Kogakor camp.   
  
Machoke - The new reel is great! We have already caught 7 fish.  
  
We go to Jagong.  
  
Meowth - We have been using a stick to fish, and we captured one fish.  
  
The camps go to sleep.  
  
Over night, a fire starts near Jagong.  
  
Murkrow - The fire is edging closer to us and could consume us. We need to move camp a little further.  
  
Meowth - We decided to move camp back all day. I think we are safe.  
  
The next day, the fire continues to spread, but the tribes have met at a giant maze.  
  
Porygon - Hi. Today, you will have to move through a maze and get to four checkpoints. The first teams to get to the checkpoints and then out of the maze. Wins immunity. You can not fly. Survivors are you ready? GOOO!  
  
The teams race through the maze.  
  
Jagong  
  
Murkrow - Head West!  
  
Seel - No! North  
  
Kogakor   
  
Pickachu - Turn right.  
  
Sentret - No. Left.  
  
They turn left  
  
Pikachu - NO! RIGHT!  
  
Sentret - But the checkpoint has to be over here and --  
  
Pickachu - RIGHT OR I AM NOT MOVING!  
  
Jagong has gotten to the first checkpoint.  
  
A few minutes later, so does Kogakor, thought they had to drag Pickachu.  
  
Jagong gets to the second and third well Kogakor is struggling due to Pickachu's unwillingness to move.  
  
Jagong wins.  
  
Porygon - Congratulations! Jagong, you finally won.  
  
At Kogakor.  
  
Golbat - Pickachu, you idiot, you cost us immunity. Your damn stubborn!  
  
Mr. Mime - Don't yell at him. He is the leader, he is in charge.  
  
Golbat - The leader! He is nothing of the sort! He is a complete moron. How did he get in charge?  
Pickachu - Without me, we would of fallen apart by now.  
  
Snorlax - He is right.  
  
Machoke - No he isn't. We should of gotten rid of Pickachu and not Sudowoodo. We were thinking when we did that.  
  
Golbat - You are hardly a leader. You are a damn idiot.  
  
Kogakor heads to council  
  
Porygon - Alright, lets vote.  
  
Pickachu - I am voting for Golbat cause he's big mouth has cost him big time in my eyes.  
  
Sentret - I was going to vote for Golbat, until Pickachu went drunk with power. Now, Pikachu has got to go.  
  
Porygon - Alright, let me count up the votes.  
  
First vote - Pickachu  
  
Second vote - Golbat  
  
Third vote - Pickachu  
  
Fourth vote - Golbat  
  
Fifth vote - Golbat  
  
Sixth vote - Pickachu  
  
Last vote - Pikachu  
  
Pikachu, the tribe has spoken. Goodbye.  
  
Kogakor heads back to camp.  
  
The end.  
  
Vote breakdown  
  
Pikachu - Golbat  
Golbat - Pikachu  
Machoke - Pikachu  
Mr. Mime - Golbat  
Scyther - Pikachu  
Sentret - Pikachu  
Snorlax - Golbat  
  
  



	5. Double Special Super edition!!!

Survivor : The Johto Outback  
  
The show starts with Mr. Mime making breakfast at Kogakor.   
  
Mr. Mime - Pickachu was the perfect leader. Now, we are going to fall apart. This is all Golbats fault.  
  
Golbat - I am very happy that we are no longer cursed with that rat. Now, we can try and select a better leader.  
  
The scene switches to Jagong.  
  
Seel - We finally won, but I am still paranoid of Murkrow. He is targeting either me or Charmander next. I am trying to get Skarmory on are side.  
  
The tribe is eating breakfast.  
  
Meowth - You think we can win again?  
  
Charmander - Of course.  
  
Skarmory - Do not get to cocky ---  
  
At Kogakor, Snorlax is asleep while the others are working to make the shelters prepared for the upcoming storm.  
  
At Jagong, they are worried about something else.  
  
Murkrow - The fire continues to draw near. We had to move back even more today. I am praying for some rainfall to extinguish this threat.  
  
The tribes are asleep.  
  
The next day, Hoppip returns with a message.  
  
Hoppip - Today, we get to have a scavenger hunt! The winning team gets a extra large pizza!  
  
The tribes assemble near Porygon.  
Porygon - Today, you guys are playing for an extra cheesy pizza. Now to win it, you have to protect your fire. You will both be put on a raft with a torch while the other tribe throws water, trying to put your torch out. The first team to put the others torch out wins. This is the last reward challenge before your two groups merge.   
  
The teams board the rafts.  
  
Porygon - Survivors, are you ready? GO!!  
  
They start chucking water at each other.  
  
Kogakor uses Snorlax as a wall.  
  
Jagon is mainly relying on attack power to win.  
  
Murkrow - I actually wish we had Squirtle right now.  
  
Kogakor is almost put the flame out, until Seel does water gun, shooting it over Sorlax to extinguish the flame.  
  
Porygon - Jagong wins. Head back to camp. Your pizza pie will be delievered shortly.  
  
It starts to rain heavily.  
  
While Kogakor is walking back to camp, a flash floods tears throught their camp. All of their food is washed away.  
  
Snorlax - Oh no.  
  
Golbat - I my god, the camp has been flooded!  
  
They quickly look for the food but find none.  
  
Sentret - This can't be happening.  
  
At Jagong, a pizza has just been delivered.  
  
They are eating it happily.  
  
Chamander - Today has been great. It is time to sleep, but we are well prepared heading into the merger.  
  
At Kogakor.  
  
Machoke - We have only enough rice for one more meal. We just have to hope we make it into the merger alive.  
  
The tribes go to sleep.  
  
At Jagong, Seel returns to camp with a message.  
  
Seel - Today we compete for immunity!  
  
The tribes prepare for competition.  
  
Porygon - Hello. Today, we are going to put you in the middle of the jungle with no maps or help. Your tribes will have to work together to get out. The first tribe out wins immunity. You will be blindfolded and taken to the jungle.  
  
The tribes are in the appropriate places and begin.  
  
Jagong  
  
Seel - Any idea how to get out of this?  
  
Skarmory - No.  
  
Kogakor is doing better.  
  
Machoke - Alright, lets head east.  
  
Snorlax - Ok  
  
3 hours have passed  
  
Jagong  
Murkrow - We have no idea where we are.  
  
Meowth - We might have to head straight to tribal council  
  
They will, as Kogakor is the first tribe out.  
  
Porygon - Kogakor wins.   
  
Jagong comes out ten minutes later.  
  
Porygon - Jagong, we have to head straight to council.  
  
Skarmory - I am not sure who to vote off. I am thinking either Charmander or Murkrow.  
  
They arrive at council  
  
Porygon - Lets vote.  
  
Skarmory casts his vote.  
  
Skarmory - I was debating, but I think Charmander should go. He really has not helped us accomplish anything.  
  
Porygon - Lets tally up the votes.  
  
First vote - Murkrow  
  
Second vote - Murkrow  
  
Third vote - Charmander  
  
Fourth vote - Charmander  
  
Fifth vote - Charmander  
  
Final vote - Charmander  
  
Porygon - Charmander, the tribe has spoken.  
Charmander leaves, and Jagong heads back to camp.  
  
Vote breakdown  
Charmander - Murkrow  
Seel - Murkrow  
Skarmory - Charmander  
Meowth - Charmander  
Murkrow - Charmander  
Hoppip - Charmander  
  
Part two begins.  
  
It is early morning at Jagong, where Meowth has a message from the mailbox.  
  
Meowth - We have to send three representatives to Kogakor and they will send three to us.  
  
Seel - Who should we send?  
  
Murkrow - Lets see, who wants to go.  
  
Hoppip, Meowth, and Seel wish to go.  
  
Murkrow - Alright, we shall send you.  
  
Kogakor sends Sentret, Machoke, and Scyther.  
  
At Kogakor, Snorlax, Golbat, and Mr. Mime are preparing the final meal of rice.  
  
The Jagong tribe arrives at Kogakor.  
  
Snorlax - Hello.  
  
Meowth - Hi.  
  
They all eat dinner, discussing matters. Afterwards, Meowth talks to Golbat alone.  
  
Meowth - You seem pretty smart. I am going to make you a proposition.  
  
Golbat - A proposition?  
  
Meowth - Me, Murkrow, and Hoppip have an alliance going on. We will make you part of it when we merge.  
  
Golbat - Okay, but I want to not be a pawn.  
  
The people at Kogakor go to sleep.  
  
At Jagong, they do the same thing. Afterwards, Hoppip talks to Murkrow.  
  
Hoppip - What did you talk to Meowth about earlier.  
  
Murkrow - I told him to find a smart person at the other camp and get him to join us when we merge. We will be unstoppable.  
  
They all go to sleep.  
  
The next morning, they wake up to find a message. They go to find Porygon.  
  
Porygon - Hi. Now, go back to your original tribe. Today, you will play for the final immunity. You will have to have a baseball game. But, you will have to use more primal instruments to win. Your bats will be sticks, the ball will be a coconut, and so fourth. After four innings, the team with more points wins.  
  
They start.  
  
At end of First, Kogakor 2 Jagong 1  
  
At end of Second, Kogakor 2 Jagong 2  
  
At end of Third, Kogakor 5 Jagong 5  
  
At fourth, it is tied. Skarmory is up for Jagong. The bases are loaded.  
  
Skarmory hits a home run to win the game.  
  
At Kogakor, Mr. Mime is talking to the others.  
  
Mr. Mime - We would be fine if Pikachu ...  
  
Machoke - Shut up about Pikachu! He was a horrid leader.  
  
Snorlax - Don't yell at him!  
  
Sentret - Be quiet all of you! We have to go to tribal council.  
  
They arrive at council.  
  
Porygon - Lets vote.  
  
Sentret votes.  
  
Sentret - Mr. Mime thinks that rat was a great leader, but that Mime is gone tonight to is loyalty to that loser.  
  
Porygon - Lets count up the votes.  
  
First vote - Mr. Mime   
  
Second vote - Mr. Mime   
  
Third vote - Machoke  
  
Fourth vote - Mr. Mime   
  
Fifth vote - Machoke  
  
Last vote - Mr. Mime   
  
Mr. Mime, the tribe has spoken.  
  
Kogakor heads back to camp.  
  
End of show.  
  
Vote breakdown.  
  
Golbat - Mr. Mime   
Machoke - Mr. Mime   
Mr. Mime - Machoke  
Scyther - Mr. Mime   
Sentret - Mr. Mime   
Snorlax - Machoke  



	6. Merge

Pokemon - The Johto Outback  
  
The show starts with Snorlax walking along the shore.  
  
Snorlax - Today, the two tribes merge into one. I hope the other tribe has food!  
  
Golbat - I have already set up an alliance with Meowth and two other individuals. I can not wait for the merge.  
  
The scene switches to Jagong, where Seel is walking towards the mailbox.  
  
Seel - I need to make more friends. I am an easy target right now, so I have to start playing the game.  
  
He gets a map from the mail and brings it back to camp.  
  
Seel - This map shows us where the new camp will be.  
  
Hoppip - While, we better get a move on.  
  
Kogakor is already walking.  
  
Machoke - How long is it going to take us to get there?  
  
Sentret - About another 2 hours.  
  
Snorlax - I am so hungry!  
  
Scyther - You really don't need food.  
  
Jagong is also walking through.  
  
Meowth - In half an hour, we will be there.  
  
Murkrow - (To Meowth) I hope this Golbat is not a traitor.  
  
Meowth - He isn't, I am positive.  
  
The tribes arrive at camp.  
  
They share welcoming gestures and say hello to everybody.  
  
Murkrow and Hoppip meet Golbat.  
  
Murkrow - Your Golbat, right?  
  
Golbat - Yes.  
  
Hoppip - Good to meet you.  
  
Murkrow - You do seem like the perfect addition to this elite alliance.  
  
Golbat - Thank you. I do have an idea, however.  
  
Hoppip - What is it.  
  
Golbat - We should vote off Snorlax. He is a giant blob that just consumes things and sleeps.  
  
Murkrow - It shows.  
  
Hoppip - We need to conserve food, we have so little.  
  
Murkrow - Snorlax is gone tommorow.  
  
Meowth - (Walks towards them) What are you guys strategizing?  
  
Murkrow - We are getting rid of Snorlax.  
  
The tribe now must agree on a name for the new tribe. After 10 minutes, they agree on Jogakor.  
  
They then have there first meal together.  
  
Snorlax - Ummm, that was good. Could I have more?  
  
Sentret - No, we have very little.  
The tribe goes to sleep.  
  
Golbat wakes up in the morning and goes to the mailbox.  
  
He find a letter.  
  
Back at camp, he tells them what the next challenge is.  
  
Golbat - For immunity, it appears we are going to have to stand on something.  
  
Murkrow - Yippe.  
  
They arrive at the challenge area.  
  
Porygon - Hi Jogakor. Today, you will be playing for immunity. Each one of you will stand on one of these poles. The person who stays on the longest wins. Alright get on your poles.  
  
They get on them. And it starts.  
  
5 minutes in - Snorlaxe's weight breaks his pole, making him fall off. He swims to shore, where Porygon has brang food for the people who fall off.  
  
30 minutes in - Machoke and Skarmory jump off for food.  
  
1 hour in - Scyther jumps off.  
  
1 hour, 25 min in - Sentret jumps off.  
  
4 hours in - Golbat jumps off.  
  
6 hours in - Hoppip jumps off.  
  
7 hours in - Seel, Murkrow, and Meowth refuse to budge.  
  
8 hours in - See above hour.  
  
  
  
10 hours in - Seel gets off.  
  
Murkrow - Meowth, I need the immunity more then you do.  
  
Meowth - Your right.  
  
Meowth jumps off.  
  
Porygon - Murkrow, you are the winner of the first individual immunity challenge. Tomorrow, you guys will have to go to council.  
  
They go to sleep.  
  
Next day.  
  
Murkrow - Me and my allies have agreed to get rid of Snorlax. We don't know who everyone else is voting for though.  
  
They go to council.  
  
Porygon - Lets vote.  
  
Everyone votes.  
  
Porygon - Lets count up the votes.  
  
First vote - Snorlax  
  
Second vote - Sentret  
  
Third vote - Skarmory  
  
Fourth vote - Snorlax  
  
Fifth vote - Seel  
  
Sixth vote - Scyther  
  
Seventh vote - Meowth  
  
Eight vote - Snorlax  
  
Ninth vote Seel   
  
Last vote - Snorlax  
  
Snorlax, the tribe has spoken. Goodbye.  
  
They all head back to camp.  
  
End of show.  
  
Vote breakdown  
  
Golbat - Snorlax  
Machoke - Meowth  
Scyther - Sentret  
Sentret - Scyther  
Snorlax - Seel  
Seel - Skarmory  
Skarmory - Seel  
Meowth -Snorlax  
Murkrow - Snorlax  
Hoppip - Snorlax  
  
  
  



	7. Join or fall

  
Survivor: The Johto Outback  
  
Show opens with Murkrow and his allies eating breakfast.  
  
Murkrow - Last night, we scored a crucial victory. We got rid of Snorlax, and now have are sites set on are biggest threat. Seel. He right now is the only one who poses a threat to us.  
  
Hoppip - Seel is the smartest person here right now. He knows of are alliance and is trying to find a way to break it.   
  
Golbat - That Seel is the only genius among these damn idiots. We must exterminate of him.  
  
Everyone is up eating.  
  
Scyther - We sure have a lot more food with out Snorlax.  
  
Meowth - Got that right!  
  
Skarmory - I will go and check to see if we have mail.  
  
Skarmory goes to the mailbox to find a letter.  
  
Skarmory - Guys, tomorrow we are having a reward challenge. The note came with a boomerang, so I guess it involves that.  
  
Nighttime  
  
Sentret - Well, I hope I can win this challenge. I am the hungriest here, but I really want to win. I hope it is food.  
  
Murkrow and his friends are talking.  
  
Murkrow - Seel is trying to turn everyone against us. So I came up with an idea.  
  
Meowth - What is it?  
Murkrow - Simple, we just get someone else to join are group and use them as a pawn.  
  
The next day, they arrive at a giant target.  
  
Porygon - What's up? Today, you will be competing for a big lunch. Now, to win it, you will each throw a boomerang. Whoever's boomerang lands closet to the target wins. Alright, we will start with Golbat.  
  
Golbat throws his, and barely lands on the edge.  
  
Next is Machoke, who throws it with to muck power, sending far from the target.  
  
Scyther throws and gets it closer to the center.  
  
Sentret throws his, and misses the center by a little.  
  
Sentret has the lead.  
  
Seel is way off.  
  
Skarmory gets his a little further then the edge.  
  
Meowth misses by a long shot.  
  
Murkrow throws his right in the middle, and wins.  
  
Porygon - Murkrow is the winner. I will let you take one person with you. I will give you 5 minutes to decide.   
  
Murkrow - (Talking to his allies) Alright, who wants to come.  
  
Hoppip - I want to look for a weak link.  
  
Golbat - Me to.  
  
Murkrow - Meowth, do you want to come?  
  
Meowth - Sure.  
  
Murkrow - Alright, you two find bait.  
  
Murkrow and Meowth go off and have a large lunch.  
  
At Jogakor.  
  
Hoppip - Who should we get?  
  
Golbat - Machoke is an idiot, lets convince him.  
  
Golbat to Machoke.  
  
Golbat - Machoke, I have seen you recently and it appears no one wants you around.  
  
Machoke - Yeah, so?  
  
Golbat - I am proposing to you to join my group. You will have a very safe position.  
  
Machoke - No way! I am a loner, and I don't care.  
  
Golbat - He will pay, I am sure of it.  
  
The next day, everyone is back and they go to the immunity challenge.  
  
Porygon - Hi guys. Today, immunity is on the line. This is an endurance competition. You will each hold two buckets of water at the end of a stick. If you let go or it breaks, you are out. The last person with their buckets is the winner. So, lets get to it.  
  
They set up.  
  
Porygon - Are you ready? GO!!!!!  
  
  
  
They are holding the sticks.  
  
Scyther is the first to drop his.  
  
A few minutes later, Sentret's breaks.  
  
In a few minutes, Hoppip and Golbat both drop out.  
  
Soon, Skarmory and Meowth's break.  
  
Machoke's break.  
  
It is down to Murkrow and Seel.  
  
10 minutes go by, and Murkrow's breaks.  
  
Porygon - Seel, you win immunity. Head back to camp.  
  
At camp.  
  
Murkrow - Now that Seel has immunity, I don't know who to vote off.  
  
He talks with the others.  
  
Hoppip - We should vote off Machoke, he would not join us.  
  
Meowth - He wouldn't. What a Moroon.  
  
Murkrow - Yes, he is foolish to not join us.  
  
Golbat - He is gone.  
  
They are heading to council.  
  
Seel - I feel good knowing I can't be vote off. I knew I was being targeted, but now is the time to turn the tables.  
  
  
  
At council.  
  
Porygon - Lets vote.  
  
They vote.  
  
1st vote - Machoke  
  
2nd vote - Murkrow  
  
3rd vote - Murkrow  
  
4th vote - Machoke  
  
5th vote - Machoke  
  
6th vote - Machoke  
  
7th vote - Murkrow  
  
8th vote - Murkrow  
  
Final vote - Machoke.  
  
Machoke, the tribe has spoken. But, you will be on the final council that determines the overall winner.  
  
End of Show.  
  
Vote Breakdown.  
Golbat - Machoke  
Machoke - Murkrow  
Scyther - Murkrow  
Sentret - Machoke  
Seel - Murkrow  
Skarmory - Murkrow  
Meowth - Machoke  
Murkrow - Machoke  
Hoppip - Machoke  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Anti - Alliance

  
Survivor: The Johto Outback  
  
Show opens with Murkrow.  
  
Murkrow - We are unstoppable. All we need is one more out and we will have taken control of this game.  
  
Meowth - Getting rid of that goof Machoke was simple. We are unbeatable!!  
  
Hoppip - Mackoke is so dumb, he doesn't realize how easy it was to dump him. He didn't see it comin.  
  
Seel - I don't believe Machoke was fooled so easy. Sentret is a traitor to us. Mackoke might not of been nice to him, but still he betrayed us.  
  
They are eating breakfast, when Skarmory goes to get the mail.  
  
Skarmory - We are starting to run low on food. Snorlax ate quite a bit when he was here.  
  
He gets the mail. There are two chains in it.  
  
They go to the challenge.  
  
Porygon - Hi guys. Today, you will be competing for a one night stay at a hotel. Two people will go. Each of you will partner up and run a three - legged race against one of the other teams. Then, the two winning teams will race. Lets pick.  
  
They partner up.  
  
First is Golbat and Hoppip vs. Seel and Sentret.  
  
They are neck and neck at the start.  
  
Golbat and Hoppip start to pull ahead until Sentret and Seel run extremely fast.  
  
They win by a few inches.  
  
The next competition is Murkrow and Meowth vs. Scyther and Skarmory.  
  
Scyther and Skarmory trip at the start, allowing Meowth and Murkrow the chance to break ahead.  
  
Scyther and Skarmory make a run, but it isn't good enough.  
  
Meowth and Murkrow win.  
  
Final round - Seel and Sentret vs. Meowth and Murkrow.  
  
Both teams get a good start, and are even right till the end when Seel and Sentret break ahead.  
  
Seel and Sentret win!  
  
They go to a hotel for one night.  
  
The others head back to camp.  
  
Sentret - I finally won something! This is great!!!!  
  
They arrive at a gapingly large hotel.  
  
Over a nice dinner, they discuss strategy.  
  
Seel - So, why did you vote Machoke out?  
  
Sentret - Strategy. I knew he would vote me off if he got the chance, so I voted him off.  
  
Seel - But he didn't vote you off.  
  
Sentret - Yes, but he was using Murkrow as a springboard. He would try and make it look like he was a hero, and then backstab me.  
  
  
Seel - Well, that does make sense. But what should we do at the next council, though?  
  
Sentret - We need to convince Skarmory and Scyther to vote off one of the others. I think it should be Hoppip, since Murkrow is pathetically weak when he is alone.  
  
Seel - Perfect!!  
  
They go to sleep a few minutes later.  
  
At Jogakor.  
  
Scyther - I wonder what we should do at council tomorrow?  
  
Skarmory - I want to hear what Seel and Sentret think.  
  
They go to sleep.  
  
The next morning, very early, Sentret and Seel arrive with the next challenge and they all head off.  
  
Porygon - Hi. Today, you will be competing for immunity. This is somewhat of an odd challenge, but is not complicated. You will each be given a hook to put on a rope that leads into the jungle. You will occaionly get to a new set of ropes you can change to. Some take longer to get to then others, some take shorter. Lets go.  
  
They line up.  
  
Porygon - Survivors, Are you READY? GO!!  
  
They rush through.  
  
They get to the first interval, where they all change.  
  
Hoppip grabs the lead, but eventually he falls behind to Seel.  
  
Seel soon falls to Skarmory who takes the lead.  
Skarmory wins, and they head to the council.  
  
On the way there.  
  
Sentret - Skarmory, Scyther. We need to vote Hoppip out tonight. With him gone we will take advantage.  
  
At council.  
  
Porygon - Hello again. Lets go voting.  
  
They vote  
  
Lets count up the votes.  
  
First vote - Hoppip  
  
Second vote - Scyther  
  
Third vote - Scyther  
  
Fourth vote - Hoppip  
  
Fifth vote - Hoppip  
  
Sixth vote -Scyther  
  
Seventh vote - Hoppip  
  
Eighth vote - Scyther  
  
Porygon - Well, a deadlock. So, since Hoppip has more votes from the past, he is forced to go. He will be back in the final council.   
  
Hoppip leaves.  
  
End of show.  
  
  
Vote breakdown  
  
Golbat - Scyther  
Scyther - Hoppip  
Sentret - Hoppip  
Seel - Hoppip  
Skarmory - Hoppip  
Meowth - Scyther  
Murkrow - Scyther  
  
Final person out - Hoppip   
  
  
  
  



	9. Play him like a fiddle

  
Survivor: The Johto Outback  
  
Show opens with Meowth and Murkrow making breakfast.  
  
Meowth - The others are starting to counter are alliance. With Hoppip gone, we are outnumbered.   
  
Murkrow - We are in trouble. Are only hope is to get one of the others to vote off Seel. He masterminded it.  
  
Seel - Now that the alliance is broken, I feel good. I now think I can win the whole game, but who knows what those creeps can think of.  
  
Skarmory goes to the mail.  
  
Skarmory - Well, I hope we have a challenge today. We are dangerously low on food, so I hope it involves that.  
  
He finds a wallet loaded with money.  
  
Skarmory - Well, it involves money.  
  
They go to a desingnated location to find Porygon.  
  
Porygon - Hi guys. Today's challenge will be a little different then the others. In the others, it was every man for himself for just one prize. Well, today there are more then one item at stake. We are having are selves an auction for food. So, you have each been given $200 to spend. The first item is a lot of peanut butter and some apples.   
  
They bid, with Skarmory spending $90 to get it.  
  
Next, is a delicous set of Smores.  
  
They are bidding.  
  
  
  
Golbat gets it for $75.  
  
They go through a variety of small food, with only Murkrow and Sentret not have bought anything.  
  
Porygon - Next, I have a mystery prize. It could be anything, so be ready.  
  
They bid on it.  
  
Sentret decides to buy it for $100.  
  
Well Sentret, you have just bought yourself one bottle of water.  
  
Sentret is unhappy.  
  
They go through more, with the majority of contestants with very low money.  
  
Murkrow has yet to buy something.  
  
Porygon - Now, I have a large fast - food meal.  
  
He shows a delicious burger and fries and onion rings.  
  
Murkrow pays $100 for it.  
  
Porygon - The last item is a submarine sandwhich.  
  
Everyone bids on it, but Murkrow, Meowth and Golbat put there money together and eat it.  
  
Porygon - Well, head back to camp.  
  
They go back to camp.  
  
Golbat - Well, now I am stuffed. I don't even want to think of food.  
  
Sentret - I wasted all my money on water.  
  
  
They go to sleep.  
  
Murkrow and Meowth are up talking in the morning.  
  
Murkrow - Who should we try to trick into voting Seel off?  
  
Meowth - How about Skarmory, he is pretty dumb.  
  
Murkrow - Yes, he is.  
  
Golbat gets the mail to find they have a challenge that day.  
  
They go to where Porygon is.  
  
Porygon - Yo. Today, you will be competing for immunity. We will be having a series of one on one matches to figure out who will get it. Since we have an odd number, the first one will be a three way. The winner of the three way will automaticaly be in the finals. First, it will be a tug of war.  
  
First match - Meowth vs. Murkrow - Winner - Meowth  
Second match - Golbat vs. Skarmory - Winner - Golbat  
Third match - Scyther vs. Seel vs. Sentret - Winner - Seel  
  
Semi - final - Meowth vs. Golbat - Winner - Golbat  
  
Final - Golbat vs. Seel - Winner - Golbat  
  
Porygon - Golbat, you are the winner. You have immunity.  
  
They head back to camp.  
  
Golbat - With immunity, I feel safe now that I, being the next most likely to go, is safe and we have hampered their plans.  
  
  
At camp, Murkrow and Golbat are trying to convince Skarmory to vote off Seel. Meowth is sleeping.  
  
Skarmory - What would I get if I voted him off?  
Murkrow - We would never vote you off again. You would make it to the final four with no trouble at all.   
  
Golbat - We will.  
  
Skarmory - Well.....  
  
Golbat - C'mon.  
  
Skarmory - Well okay.  
  
Murkrow - Excellent.  
  
Meowth - Now that that fool is been played like a violin, we can just wave to Seel good bye.  
  
They head to council.  
  
Porygon - Lets vote. Remember, whoever gets voted off tonight will be part of the final council.  
  
Skarmory votes.  
  
Skarmory - Due to my agreement, I am voting off Seel. I just hope I am not making a mistake.  
  
The votes are brought to Porygon.  
  
Porygon - Okay, lets count up the votes.  
  
  
First Vote - Seel  
  
Second Vote - Murkrow  
  
Third Vote - Seel  
  
Fourth Vote - Seel  
  
Fifth Vote - Murkrow  
  
Sixth Vote - Murkrow  
  
Final Vote - Seel  
  
Porygon - Seel, the tribe has spoken. Goodbye.  
  
Seel leaves.  
  
End of show.  
  
Vote breakdown  
  
Golbat - Seel  
Scyther - Murkrow  
Sentret - Murkrow  
Seel - Murkrow  
Skarmory - Seel  
Meowth - Seel  
Murkrow - Seel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Skarmory's choice

Survivor : The Johto Outback  
  
The show starts with Meowth making breakfast.  
  
Meowth - We scored a crucial victory last night. With that bum Seel gone, we might be able to regain control of this game.  
  
Sentret - Seel was my best ally heading in, so now I am all alone. I have to convince those maniacal people to vote Skarmory off.  
  
They eat breakfast.  
  
Murkrow goes out to get the mail.  
  
Murkrow - I am really getting hungry. I hope I can win food off this challenge.  
  
Murkrow brings back a message.  
  
Murkrow - Today, we will be competing for some sort of food prize that involves fine lobster.  
  
Scyther - Lets go!  
  
On the way there, Murkrow, Meowth, and Golbat are discussing strategy.   
  
Meowth - Who should we throw off next.  
  
Golbat - We should through off that damn Sentret! He was Seel's closet ally!  
  
Murkrow - Yes, agreed. Unless he wins immunity, we should have no trouble throwing him off.  
  
They meet Porygon, where he is in front of a line of burning hot coals.  
  
Porygon - Hi.  
  
Scyther - What are we doing today?  
  
Porygon - Don't you want to hear what you can win. Today, two of you could win a trip to Cinnabar Island for a little bit. You will be fed well and enjoy a day at the beach. Now, as the competition goes, you will each be paired up. The winning team that can cross back and forth from these coals three times wins.  
  
They choose there partners, with the teams being:  
  
Meowth and Murkrwo  
  
Skarmory and Golabat  
  
And Sentret and Scyther.  
  
Porygon - Survivors, are you ready? GO!!!!  
  
They start racing, but it is obvious the pain is seeking in.  
  
After one run, Murkrow and Meowth are leading.  
  
After the Second, they are still winning.  
  
Sentret and Scyther make a dash, and are able to beat Murkrow and Meowth.  
  
Porygon - Sentret, Scyther. You are the winners!!  
  
A helicopter lands.  
  
Porygon - Your chariot awaits.  
  
The others trudge back to camp.  
  
The helicopter arrives at Cinnabar, where a large picnic spread has been lead out.  
  
Sentret - Wow!  
  
Scyther - It looks, so, delicious!  
  
They start eating, until there is nothing left.  
  
They then lye in the sun relaxing.  
  
At camp, the Triad is trying to convince Skarmory to vote off Sentret.  
  
Skarmory - I am not sure....  
  
Murkrow - You know you despise Sentret. He beat you miserably today. Ypu want revenge.  
  
Golbat - You want to beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
Skarmory - No, I don't! Listen, I am pretty undecided hear. Just wait till tribal council. OK?  
  
Meowth - Alright.  
  
The next morning, Sentret and Scyther return with a present for everyone else.  
  
Sentret - Hi. We got you all a little something.  
  
Scyther - Yeah, we each brought you back a piece of coral.  
  
Meowth - Wouldn't those green peace people be outraged.  
  
Sentret - I never tought of that...  
  
Murkrow - I am going to check the mail for challenges and court notices.  
  
They get the mail and find Porygon.  
  
Porygon - Hello. Today, you will be competing for immunity. The challenge is a little complicated, so listen. To win, you have to light this rope on fire. To do this, you will have to start a fire in this small bucket. To raise the flame to light it, you will have to fill the opposite bucket with water. There is a hole in the bucket, so you will have to be quick.  
  
Survivors, are you ready? GO!!!!  
  
They start, and, after a few minute, they all have a fire started.  
  
That is, except for Sentret.  
  
They start filling there buckets with water.  
  
Sentret still can't start a fire.  
  
Meowth wins.  
  
They head back to camp.  
  
At camp, Sentret is talking to Skarmory.  
  
Sentret - Skarmory, you have to vote for Golbat. It is the only way you cam make it to the finals.  
  
Skarmory - While....  
  
Scyther - You have to, or they will be unbeatable.  
  
Skarmory - Look, just wait to council, okay?  
  
Sentret - Okay.  
  
They head to council.  
  
Porygon - Lets vote.  
  
They all vote.  
  
Porygon - Alright, lets count up the votes. Remember who ever gets voted off will return in the final council.  
  
First Vote - Golbat  
  
Second Vote - Sentret  
Third Vote - Sentret  
  
Fourth Vote - Golbat  
  
Fifth Vote - Sentret  
  
Final Vote - Golbat  
  
Porygon - While we got a tie. So who will go. We will count up prior votes and whoever has more is gone.  
  
Golbat, you have more.  
  
Golbat - The tribe has spoken, goodbye.  
  
Golbat leaves.  
  
End of Show.  
  
Vote Breakdown  
  
Golbat - Sentret  
  
Scyther - Golbat  
  
Sentret - Golbat  
  
Skarmory - Golbat  
  
Meowth - Sentret  
  
Murkrow - Sentret  
  
Golbat is voted off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Hook,Line, and Sinker

Survivor : The Johto Outback  
  
Show opens with a depressed Murkrow and Meowth making breakfast.  
  
Murkrow - What are we going to do?  
  
Meowth - One of us is going out of the game next council.  
  
Murkrow - No, not exactly. We have to convince Skarmory to vote off Sentret, and thus, we will win.  
  
Meowth - That is easier said then done. I think he is on Sentret's side.  
  
Murkrow - We will just have to play mind games with him.  
  
A few hours pass, a scyther goes to check on the mail.  
  
That day, they will have a challenge.  
  
Scyther - Today's challenge is going to involve computers and are loved ones. I don't know how these relate..  
  
Meowth - Computers and loved ones! I don't need either to win!!  
  
Sentret - I am so happy! We are going to here from are loved ones. It's been so long, I can't wait.  
  
Skarmory - I have missed all my family dearly, so I hope I can tell them something good.  
  
Murkrow - I have already figured out what this challenge is about. I think are families are going to answer questions, and, whoever's loved ones have more wins something. My family is very intelligent. I will have no trouble winning.  
  
  
They walk to find Porygon in front of 5 computers.  
  
Porygon - Hello guys. Today, you have a rather odd challenge. Here, we have set up one computer for each of you. On each computer, each of your families are on the other end. First, I will allow you to talk with them for a few moments.  
  
They all talk with their families, and numerous tears are shed.  
  
Porygon - Now, for the challenge. You will each be asked five questions. Your family will have to answer them. Whoever's family answers your questions most accurately, you will win a free $500 shopping spree over the internet to buy gifts for your family. Also, you will each receive free coffee.  
  
They prepare for the challenge.  
  
Porygon - Survivors, are you ready? GO!!!  
  
They start asking their families questions.   
  
All the questions are survival related.  
  
At the end, here are the scores.  
  
Skarmory - 4  
  
Sentret - 3  
  
Scyther - 4  
  
Meowth - 3  
  
Murkrow - 5  
  
Porygon - Murkrow, you win. You will get to buy your family $500 worth of gifts.  
  
The others head back to camp.  
  
Murkrow - I am glad my family came through in the end. I hope I can bring a million dollars more to them.  
  
  
At camp.  
  
Meowth - I sure hope Murkrow is getting his family some good stuff.   
  
Meowth goes to Skarmory.  
  
Meowth - Yo, Skarmory.  
  
Skarmory - Yeah?  
  
Meowth - I heard Sentret saying some bad stuff about your family earlier.  
  
Skarmory - He wouldn't say anything bad about my family, would he?  
  
Meowth - I heard it with my own two ears.  
  
Skarmory - Well, I...  
  
Meowth - You got to get revenge, and the perfect way to do that is to vote him off.  
  
Skarmory - Well, I'll think about it.  
  
Skarmory leaves, looking depressed.  
  
Meowth - That moron, he really believed that. Hook, Line and Sinker.  
  
Murkrow returns and goes to sleep with the others.  
  
The next morning, Meowth and Murkrow are discussing buisness.  
  
Meowth - Skarmory is beside himself. He believed that stupid lie I told him.  
  
Murkrow - Meowth, I have to hand it to you. You made the perfect idea. Now, all I we have to do is make sure Sentret does not win immunity and we are fine.  
  
Skarmory gets up and goes to the mailbox.  
  
Skarmory - I really think Sentret said those things. I don't know what to do. I think I am going to vote that squirrel off.  
  
In the mail, there is a slingshot and directions.  
  
They find Porygon near a target field.  
  
Porygon - What's up? Today, you will be competing for immunity. To win it, you will have to be the only person with targets left. Each of you will get a slingshot and some rocks. You will shoot these rocks at those plates dangling from that pole. Each plate has someone's name. When there is only one person's name left, that person wins.  
  
Lets go!  
  
They each take turns shooting.  
  
First out is Scyther.  
  
After a few more shots, Skarmory is out.  
  
Murkrow is out next.  
  
It is down to Meowth vs. Sentret.  
  
Sentret has a clear shot at Meowth's last plate, but misses.  
  
Meowth shoots Sentret's last plate and wins.  
  
Porygon - Meowth, you are the winner.  
  
They head back to camp.  
  
They get their things and head to tribal council.  
  
Skarmory - I have decided who I will vote off.  
  
They arrive.  
  
Porygon - Alright, lets vote. Remember, whoever is voted off tonight will be back in the final council.  
  
They vote.  
  
Porygon - Lets tally up the votes.  
  
First Vote - Sentret  
  
Second Vote - Murkrow  
  
Third Vote - Murkrow  
  
Fourth Vote - Sentret  
  
Final Vote - Sentret  
  
Sentret, the tribe has spoken. Goodbye.  
  
They head back to camp.  
  
End of show.  
  
Vote breakdown.  
  
Scyther - Murkrow  
  
Sentret - Murkrow  
  
Skarmory - Sentret  
  
Meowth - Sentret  
  
Murkrow - Sentret  
  
Next chapter is the final four, so next weekend, expect the final chapter!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. The Final Four

Survivor : The Johto Outback  
  
The show opens with Murkrow.  
  
Murkrow - Well, Skarmory was easier to convince then I thought. Now that Sentret is out of the final four, I can relax. Meowth and I both agreed we would vote off Skarmory next, so he will be an easy target.   
  
Skarmory - I should of known. Meowth was lying to me. I want revenge! But, I don't know how. Man, I know I'm doomed; Scyther will vote me off cause I broke the alliance.  
  
Scyther gets the mail.  
  
Scyther - Today is the last reward challenge. I hope the prize is good.  
  
They find Porygon in front of an odd looking obstacle course.  
  
Porygon - Hello. Today, is the final reward challenge. So, obviously, there is a good prize. However, it will be a surprise to the winner. Don't worry, it is good. The challenge today will consist of several elements from past challenges. First, you will have to follow some hooks through a small portion of the forest. After that, you will cross a small patch of burning coals. Then, finally, you will have to start a fire, fill water in the bucket, and light the rope on fire, again. The first person to do this wins.  
  
They get into position.  
  
Porygon - Survivors, are you ready? GO!!!!!!!  
  
They start racing through the forest.  
  
Skarmory and Scyther are even.   
  
Skarmory finishes first, and starts walking across the coals.  
  
Scyther does the same.  
  
Meowth and Murkrow quickly run through the coals.  
They all get to the fire making process.  
  
Skarmory, with a burst of enthusiasim, makes his fire first.  
  
He starts filling his bucket with water.  
  
The other three complete their fires to.  
  
It is a rush to see who will light their rope on fire first.  
  
Scyther's flame foes out.  
  
Scyther - No!!  
  
Murkrow trips, spilling his water.  
  
Skarmory gets his fire up and lights the rope on fire.  
  
Porygon - Skarmory, you are the winner. You will be escorted to your prize.  
  
Skarmory - Yes!!!  
  
Porygon - The rest of you, head back to camp.  
  
Skarmory is trekking through the forest, when he finds his prize.  
  
Skarmory - Oh my god!!! A new car!!!!  
  
Porygon - Yes, you win a new car. You will also be well fed and bathe. Then you will go back to camp. When you return home, this car will be waiting for you.  
  
Skarmory - YES! YES! YES!!!!  
  
At camp.  
  
Meowth - Murkrow, how are we going to convince Scyther to vote off Skarmory?  
  
Murkrow - We wait till after the immunity challenge. From their, we see who wins. If Skarmory, wins, we convince him, since he is an idiot, to vote off Scyther. If any one else wins, we just have to convince Scyther to vote Skarmory. To do that, we either a.) Lie or b.) Try to convince him we will bring him to the finals. It is that easy.  
  
Meowth - I'll do the talking.  
  
Murkrow - Yes, you are better at convincing these people.   
  
The next morning, Scyther gets a mail for the next immunity challenge.  
  
Scyther - Today is immunity. I don't know who the current target is, but if it is me, I must win.  
  
They find Porygon. Skarmory joins them.  
  
Porygon - Hello. This immunity challenge will follow with a trek to tribal council, so be prepare to be tired. This will be a matching challenge. You will pick two baskets each turn. Under each is some item found in the outback. If they match, you get a point. Whoever has more points when the game is over wins. Lets go. Murkrow, you will start.  
  
They all go, with nobody getting a match, until Meowth gets one.  
  
The game goes on with the final tally being -  
  
Murkrow - 2  
  
Skarmory - 3  
  
Scyther - 3  
  
Meowth - 6  
  
Porygon - Meowth, you win. You can't be voted off.  
  
They head to council; on the way, Meowth is talking to Scyther.  
  
Meowth - Listen Scyther, you want to go to the fianls, right?  
  
Scyther - Yes.  
  
Meowth - Well, if you don't want any votes against you, you'll vote off Skarmory. Got it?  
  
Scyther - I will think about.  
  
They get to council.  
  
Porygon - Lets vote.  
  
Scyther - I am going to vote off Skarmory. I don't trust Meowth, but still, it sounds to good to be true. Sorry Skarmory, but I'm playing the game.  
  
Porygon - Lets count the votes.  
  
First Vote - Murkrow  
  
Second Vote - Skarmory  
  
Third Vote - Skarmory  
  
Final Vote - Skarmory  
  
Skarmory, the tribe has spoken, goodbye.  
  
They head back to camp.  
  
End of part 1  
  
Vote Breakdown  
  
Scyther - Skarmory  
  
Skarmory - Murkrow  
  
Meowth - Skarmory  
Murkrow - Skarmory  
  
  
The next part starts with the final three survivors eating breakfast.  
  
Meowth - Tension is a an all time high. Me and Murkrow both want to win, but the other and Scyther stands in the way. Tommorow, we will have the last immunity challenge. I hope I can win.  
  
They all go to separate places to contemplate what to do.  
  
Murkrow - I am nervous. I have an odd feeling Scyther will win immunity, but if he does who will he vote off? I am hoping either Meowth or I win. I just don't want Scyther. The odds are stacked against us, though.  
  
The scene switches to Scyther.  
  
Scyther - I have to win immunity. That is all I know. I fell for their trap, and I have to live with it, but I will win it for Kogakor!!  
  
Time passes, and a message arrives.  
  
Meowth - Tomorrow, we got to walk to tribal council to have the last immunity challenge. I can't let Scyther win.  
  
They all go to sleep.  
  
The next morning, they hike to tribal council.  
  
Along the way, they find pictures of all the other Survivors.  
  
First, they find a picture of Sudowoodo.  
  
Next, they find one of Ditto.  
  
Then, it is one of Squirtle.  
  
Pickachu is next.  
  
He is followed by Charmander.  
  
Mr. Mime is next.  
  
Snorlax is next.  
  
We then have a picture of Machoke.  
  
That is followed by one of Hoppip.  
  
Seel is next.  
  
Then Golbat.  
  
Sentret follows.  
  
Finally, a picture of Skarmory is found.  
  
Meowth - This next challenge has to involve them, the prior ones. I bet it's trivia.  
  
They end up at council.  
  
Porygon - Hi. Tonight, we will have the last immunity challenge. On the way here, I'm sure you saw the pictures. Well, tonight, you are going to be asked some questions about them. Alright, lets start.  
  
First question, who was the self proclaimed leader of Kogakor at the start of the game?  
  
Murkrow - Sentret  
  
Meowth - Pickachu  
  
Scyther - Pickachu  
  
Answer - Pickachu.  
  
Next, what was Sudowoodo?  
Murkrow - A rock.  
  
Meowth - A rock that looked like a plant.  
  
Scyther - A rock.  
  
Answer - A rock.  
  
Next, what was Golbat's problem?  
  
Murkrow - Mild Profanity.  
  
Meowth - ????  
  
Scyther - Ugliness.  
  
Answer - Mild Profanity.  
  
Moving on, who was the only person that was sympathetic to Snorlax?  
  
Murkrow - Machoke  
  
Meowth - Seel  
  
Scyther - Mr. Mime  
  
Answer - Mr. Mime  
  
Porygon - Scyther, you win. You will vote off one person. The decision is entirely up to you.  
  
He goes to vote.  
  
He is thinking.  
  
Scyther - I am going to vote off Murkrow. I think I have better chances against Meowth then that crow. Others might think he deserves it cause he was playing the game. Goodbye, Murkrow.  
  
Porygon - Okay, lets see who is gone.  
  
Vote - Murkrow  
  
Murkrow, the tribe has spoken. Goodbye.  
  
Porygon - Meowth, Scyther. Tommorow, you will come back here and we will have the final council. Get a good nights sleep, and I will see you tomorrow.   
  
The final two go back to camp.  
  
Meowth - Me and Murkrow had an agreement. As long as one of us wins, we have accomplished are goals, so I am going into this council strong tomorrow.  
  
Scyther - I don't believe I made it this far! The experience is wonderful. I think I might have the edge, but I will win tomorrow.  
  
They go to sleep.  
  
The next morning, they eat their final breakfast.  
  
Scyther - You nervous?  
  
Meowth - You bet.  
  
Scyther - Me too.  
  
The gather their things and head to council.  
  
After a few hours of hiking, they make it to council.  
  
Porygon - While, we have made it to the final council. Tonight, some of your former Survivors will determine who will win this competition. Here is tonight's council.  
  
Machoke  
  
Golbat  
Sentret  
  
Seel  
  
Skarmory  
  
Murkrow  
  
and  
  
Hoppip  
  
Porygon - They will determine the winner. First, each one of them will ask both of you a question. We will start with the most recent person voted off, Murkrow.  
  
Murkrow - Congratulations to both of you. Anyway, my question is, name two people, here or not, who did not deserve to be here.  
  
Meowth - I would have to say Seel and Ditto were the two least deserving.  
  
Scyther - Well, I would say Murkrow, sorry, and Pikachu.  
  
Porygon - Hoppip.  
  
Hoppip - Tell me, which one of you think they played the game better?  
  
Meowth - Well, though I think I made strong alliances, Scyther was able to get here, which shocked me. But I still think I played the game better.  
  
Scyther - I disagree, as I think I was able to win the important immunities. So I think I played better.  
  
Porygon - Skarmory, your up.  
  
Skarmory - Congrats to both of you. My question is, since we have all done things that we thought are unethical, what thing did you do to that you have no remorse over?  
  
Meowth - Well, that has to be the lying I did. That was just an element of the game. When I lied, it always worked, so I have no remorse over that.  
  
Scyther - I really can't think of anything except maybe voting Pikachu off, as he was damn annoying.   
  
Porygon - Okay, Seel.  
  
Seel - OK. This is the exact opposite of Murkrow's question. Who do you think are the two most deserving people who should be here?  
  
Meowth - Well, this is hard since their are 3 people I would say, but if I had to name only two, I would say Murkrow and Hoppip, as they both played the game extremely well. The third person, I think he knows who he is is also in their.  
  
Scyther - I would say Sudowoodo, because he was voted off under unfair circumstances. Also, Sentret should still be here.  
  
Porygon - Okay, now Sentret.  
  
Sentret - What is the best experience you have had out here?  
  
Meowth - It has to have been meeting all these people. I have made some new friends, and have met a bunch of wonderful people.  
  
Scyther - I would say, the experience of just living out here. I have never had to do anything like this, so this has changed my life forever.  
  
Porygon - Machoke.  
  
Machoke - Pick a number between 1 and 10?  
  
Meowth - OK. 6  
  
Scyther - 7  
  
Porygon - Lastly, Golbat.  
  
Golbat - Well, hell, you both are great. Damn, I wish I could be here! Anyway, my question is, if you could do it all over again, would you?  
  
Both of them - YES!  
  
Porygon - Alright, now, each of the finalists will give final speeches.  
  
Scyther - I have nothing to say, except look back on all experiences and not just alliances.  
  
Meowth - I hope tonight, you will vote based on the aspect of strategy, I have clearly played this game from the start, and think I am most deserving.  
  
Porygon - Lets vote. Remember, you are voting for who you want to win. We will start with Golbat.  
  
Golbat - I am voting for Meowth for two reasons. One, the alliance agreed we would all vote for any member who made it this far. Also, I like Meowth a lot more then that damn Scyther.   
  
Porygon - Sentret your turn.  
  
Sentret - Meowth, you might have played the game, but you tricked me. Me and Seel want revenge for your mind games, so we are getting it by giving this vote to Scyther.  
  
Porygon - Seel go.  
  
Seel - Scyther. I despise all of those alliance members. They got me off, so I will strike revenge.   
  
Porygon - Skarmory, your up.  
  
Skarmory - I am voting for Scyther because I ruined the game for Sentret and myself. Meowth and Murkrwo orchestrated it, so I feel I should help this last person win.  
  
Porygon - Murkrow.  
  
Murkrow - This is obvious. I am voting for Meowth because, well, he has become my best friend in the world, so I want him to win. And besides, the alliance must win.  
  
Porygon - Hoppip.  
  
Hoppip - I am voting for Meowth, as he played the game, is part of the alliance, and his better then that lucky Scyther.  
  
Porygon - Final vote, Machoke.  
  
Machoke goes up and were left with a sense of mystery.   
  
Porygon - Alright, lets count up the votes.  
  
First Vote - Meowth  
  
Second Vote - Meowth  
  
Third Vote - Scyther  
  
Fourth Vote - Scyther  
  
Fifth Vote - Scyther  
  
Sixth Vote - Meowth  
  
Final Vote.  
  
Everyone is anxious.  
  
No one can sit still.  
  
Final Vote - MEOWTH!!!!!!  
  
Porygon - Meowth, you are the winner!!  
  
It starts raining money.  
  
Everyone congratulates Meowth.  
  
End of show.  
  
Vote Breakdown   
  
Golbat - Meowth  
  
Machoke - Meowth  
  
Sentret - Scyther  
  
Seel - Scyther  
  
Skarmory - Scyther  
  
Murkrow - Meowth  
  
Hoppip - Meowth  
  
Machoke's number - 5  
  
Well, that concludes that story. Any suggestions for my next story are welcome.  
  
GO LAKERS!!!!!  
  
  



End file.
